Boastful Bastards & Porny Ponies
by Acherona
Summary: The Uchiha’s treat their Goldilocks to a pony-show and naughtiness ensues. The fourth installment in my SIN series but can be read on its own. Gift fic for SilverMyst. Warnings, Inc. foursome light bondage ponyplay etc.


**Disclaimer** - I do not own Naruto and I'm not making any money off these writings.

**Warnings** - Oh anything you can imagine, sex between males, incest, light bondage, ponyplay, foursome and more…_Please _if you're not old enough or if this isn't your sort of thing stop reading right now…You've gotten your warning!

**AN** - This is a gift fic for SilverMyst because she's a sweetheart. This story got out of my hands and turned into the naughtiest story I've written up to date. *blushes*

Please enjoy!

**Boastful Bastards and Porny Ponies**

Naruto cursed under his breath as yet another car drove past him and splashed muddy snow glop all over him. This was a part of snow melting and spring that he really hated, worse than that though was that while he looked like a pig that had rolled around in mud the bastard walking next to him looked as pristine as usual. Didn't dirt stick to Uchiha's? He cursed again and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something really stupid when he saw Sasuke smirk at him, life was so unfair sometimes.

Naruto and Sasuke had been to the grocery store shopping for the week to come, that in itself was a horror and then stupid Sasuke with his stupid fear of germs had refused to take the subway home so now here Naruto was carrying a million bags that weighed a ton and getting splashed by every fucking car that drove by. Needless to say Naruto was not a happy camper at the moment.

Grunting Naruto shifted the heavy bags he was carrying and tried to get some feeling and blood-flow back into his fingers which had turned a sickly shade of white by now. He wondered how Sasuke had gotten the bags with toilet paper and such while he was stuck with all the canned goods, fruit and stuff. He wasn't a packing animal dammit! Though the shopping and a last germofobic Sasuke annoyed him the thing that really pissed the blond off was that he should be at home fucking his Uchiha's through the floor, wall, bed (whatever was handy) by now, it was Sensual Saturday for fucks sake…The day they were supposed to get freaky and naked all day long. But now because someone, another pointed glare to the raven beside him, couldn't live without his tomatoes until Sunday sensual Saturday had been postponed and Naruto jr. did not take those news well…The jr. had looked forward to seeing some action and refused to deflate, Naruto was thus suffering through the shopping and the walking with a boner that would not subside no matter what gross things Naruto tried to think of.

With one last glare at Sasuke who looked like he didn't have a care in the world and a deep sigh to show his suffering, Naruto took a better hold of his many bags and continued his torturous walk, he hoped that they would make it home soon.

oo—oo—oo

Naruto sighed with relief when he and Sasuke finally walked in the front door of the apartment that they shared with Itachi. He quickly toed off his wet and muddy shoes before walking in to the large kitchen to dispose of his bags. Naruto set the bags down on the square wooden table in the middle of the room reaching for Sasuke's when he heard a strange noise coming from somewhere inside the flat, it was a weird cloppety sound and he turned to look at Sasuke questionly but the raven just shrugged his shoulders but Naruto thought he looked a bit mischievous. Ignoring the grocery bags for now Naruto walked deeper inside the apartment in quest of whatever it was that was making the weird noise. Sasuke was hot on his heels and he could feel the Uchiha's hot breath at his neck.

When the blond got to the living room he almost swallowed his tongue. All the furniture had been moved so that they were pressed up against the walls causing a large empty square of hard wood floor. Itachi was there dressed in a simple white dress shirt tucked into pale grey riding pants that looked as if they had been painted on and showed off every muscle of his toned legs. Itachi's feet were covered with black riding boots that went up to his knees, the boots were polished and they shine in the dim light of the room. The oldest Uchiha's long dark hair was gathered at the nape of his neck with a simple black ribbon. Naruto grew hard and throbbing just at the sight of his lover like that. Itachi held a sender riding crop in his hand that made swooshing noises through the air as he wielded it. Naruto managed to tear his eyes away from Itachi and then they locked on the object that was making the clopping sounds. The sight made Naruto groan and his cock twitched inside his jeans that suddenly felt way too tight.

There in the middle of the room stood Sai, in full pony-boy gear. His slender pale legs were incased in black pony-boots that forced the raven to walk on the balls of his feet. He was completely naked and aroused; a cock ring circled his erect, red cock. Instead of the usual black leather harness Sai was wearing a royal blue one that looked soft as butted as it criss-crossed a pale chest. The bit in Sai's mouth and the reins attached to it were the same royal blue color. Itachi made a circular movement with his crop and Sai turned around showing of the inky black tail, attached to a butt plug, which sat snug in his rear. The tail swished as he moved and Naruto became entranced by the sight. Sai's hands and arms were tied behind is back with royal blue ribbons, forcing his back straight and causing his chest and pale pink nipples to stand out. Naruto wanted nothing more than to go over there and touch him, lick those tempting nipples and maybe pull at the tail a bit…just to see what Sai's reaction could be.

"Do you like your surprise Goldilocks?" Sasuke asked from behind him as he leaned forward to kiss the side of Naruto's neck. "I had to get you out of the house so we could get things set up." He continued between kisses and nips on smooth tanned flesh. Naruto tilted is head to the side to give Sasuke more room and moaned softly in the back of his throat.

Itachi walked over to them and kissed Naruto greedily as he caressed Sasuke's cheek with his knuckles. "You're our Goldilocks, our princess…And every princess should have a pony don't you think?" He whispered huskily in Naruto's ear causing the blond to shiver. Naruto tried to glare and protest the princess comment but he was so turned on that only a soft growl escaped his lips.

"Do you want to touch him Naruto? Taste him…Fuck him?" Itachi continued as he pulled Naruto's shirt over his head and bent down to nip at the blonds' pierced nipple. Naruto could only nod as he pushed his chest more firmly against Itachi's mouth, wanting more of that talented mouth on his skin. Itachi kissed the taut nipple and then blew on it gently before pulling away and taking a step away from the blond.

"There are some rules to this play-date so everyone listen carefully. You are ours Naruto, mine and Sasuke's, as we are yours. Sai is allowed to play but don't forget who you belong to." Itachi said possessively. "You can touch Sai as much as you like but he's not allowed to touch you, his hands stays tied behind his back the whole time." Itachi continued. "Is everyone clear on these rules?"

Naruto felt like rolling his eyes at his lover's possessive nature but he knew that they were dead serious about this so he nodded his head instead. Ever since Christmas they had been talking about letting Sai join them in play sometime but it had never happened. Now the raven stood there all wrapped up like a delicious treat and Naruto wanted to touch him so badly he almost ached. His lover's cousin could be a real ass but he was hot as hell and now when he had a bit in his mouth Naruto didn't have to listen to his weird comments, things couldn't get any better in the blonds' opinion.

"Okay then," Itachi said as he gave Naruto one more searing kiss, his tongue tasting every crevice of the blonds' mouth. "Go play with your pony Goldilocks; make sure he's fit to be ridden." Itachi handed Naruto the riding crop and sent the blond on his way.

Naruto walked towards Sai on unsteady legs. He looked the raven over and licked his lips at what he saw. He had never done anything like this before but he had told the Uchiha brothers that he found pony-boys hot and here he had one of his own, his lovers spoiled him Naruto thought affectionately. He reached a hand out and touched Sai's warm, smooth skin, he ran it from Sai's cheek, down his chest and abdomen until it reached the other's jutting cock. Naruto closed his hand around the trapped erection and gave it a few tugs, relishing in the moans that spilled from pink lips. He removed his hand from Sai's cock and traced his fingertips against the strips of the harness; the blue leather was as soft as it looked. Naruto walked behind Sai and licked a line from his neck to his shoulder blades, making sure Sai felt the pierced tongue on his heated skin. He grabbed the tail and pushed the butt plug further inside Sai watching his butt-cheeks clench around the object stuffed inside him. Naruto licked his lips at the sight and his cock throbbed in rhythm with his heart, the raven was so fucking hot like this.

"Are you ready to perform for me Boy?" Naruto asked and furrowed his brow when Sai only stared at him defiantly and bit down on the bit in his mouth. _Thwack_ Naruto moved his arm in an arch and the crop landed on a pale bottom leaving a nice pink stripe behind on the pale flesh. Sai jumped at the blow and his penis twitched. "You better learn to obey Boy, now move!" Naruto growled and gave the pale bottom another thwack.

Sai shook his head his black hair flying around him before he started to trot around the room like a show pony. He lifted his feet up to his knees with every step and his back was rim rod straight as he moved, he looked gorgeous. Naruto stood in the middle of the room watching his pony move for him; he could see the muscled working under pale skin. When he looked over to his lovers he could see that they were busy devouring each other's mouths. Itachi had undressed Sasuke and the younger Uchiha stood naked and trembling inside his older brother's embrace. Just as always when he saw them like that Naruto was amazed at how perfect they looked together with their dark hair and ivory skin; they were almost like mirror images of one and other. Naruto still couldn't understand how they could want him when they had perfection with each other but they had proven time and time again that he was loved and treasured. The Uchiha's made Naruto feel safe and complete and he knew that they felt the same way. They all needed each other in order to be whole. It didn't hurt that the sex was mind blowing either.

Naruto tore his eyes away from his lovers making out and watched his pony again, he really admired the grace with which Sai moved and his perfect balance. Naruto knew that he would have fallen over with the first step if he'd been the one wearing the pony boots. With a flick of his wrist he hit the crop against his own thigh and made his pony-boy stop. He walked over to Sai, pulled the bit from between white teeth and claimed that sweet mouth in a deep kiss. Sai tasted different than his own Uchiha's, dark and sweet at the same time. Naruto tangled his tongue with Sai's and he grabbed the back of other's neck trying to pull him closer, trying to make the kiss deeper.

Reluctantly Naruto pulled away from the intense kiss and made his way over to the other side of the room where he grabbed some pillows from the couch that was pushed up against the wall. Then he walked back to where Sai stood again and placed the pillows on the floor. The blond helped Sai to kneel on the pillows since the ravens arms were tied behind his back and the pony boots were difficult to maneuver in, the last thing Naruto wanted was for Sai to hurt himself. This was supposed to be pleasurable for all of them.

When Sai was safely kneeling on the fluffy pillows Naruto bent down to kiss him again, threading his fingers into soft inky locks as he plundered the raven's mouth. After the kiss ended Naruto stood up and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zip. He leaned forward and pushed his boxer-clad erection against Sai's soft lips. "I want you to suck me Boy."

The blond heard twin groans coming from the doorway as Sai mouthed his clothed cock and when Naruto looked over his shoulder he saw that both his Uchiha's were naked now, Sasuke stood in front of his older brother and Itachi jerked him off as they watched what Naruto and Sai were doing. "That's right Naruto; take out that big cock of yours and make cousin dearest suck it." Sasuke panted as Itachi jerked him harder. "I want to see your meat slide down his throat, you want that too don't you Sai?"

Naruto looked back at the kneeling man at his feet at those words and saw that Sai nodded with glazed lust filled eyes. "Yes," He moaned. "I want sunshine to fuck my face, I want to taste that cock." Every word that Sai uttered sent a new spark of lust right to Naruto's groin and his shaft leaked precum causing a wet stain to appear on his boxers.

With rapid and impatient movements Naruto pulled both jeans and boxers off and kicked the offending pieces of clothing towards a corner. Naked he stalked towards his boy and placed his hard penis against the other's lips. More precum leaked from the tip and over Sai's lips making them wet and shiny. Sai's tongue came out and tasted his lips and the sight caused Naruto to groan, he wanted to be inside that mouth, to feel that tongue lapping at his cock. Finally Sai opened his mouth and took him in, Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head as the dark haired boy sucked him so hard his cheeks hollowed out. Sai took more and more of him until Naruto's blond curls at the base of his penis rested flush against the other's lips and he could feel Sai's throat around the head of his shaft. "God yes!" Naruto growled. "That's Boy, take me suck me!" Naruto pulled out and thrust back into that wet sweet cavern, he would never have imagined that Sai's mouth would feel so good.

"More, yessssss take more…" He hissed as his thrusts sped up. Sai hummed around the cock in his mouth and the vibrations almost caused the blonds' knees to buckle. Naruto felt the heat coil in his stomach and he knew that it wouldn't be long before he blew his load. He grabbed Sai's hair again and pushed in as far as he could before he came, spurting his seed deep down Sai's throat. Naruto pulled out so that he wouldn't choke his Boy. Sai swallowed most of Naruto's seed bit some escaped and trickled down his chin. Naruto bent down and licked the fluids of Sai's face tasting himself before kissing the raven deeply. "You did well," He purred. "Such a good, sweet boy."

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh made both Naruto and Sai look towards the Uchiha brothers and were greeted by the sight of Sasuke on all fours being fucked steadily by Itachi, both brothers' eyes were closed and they were lost in the pleasure of one another. The sight made Naruto's cock twitch with interest again and he had half a mind to walk over and join his lovers but he wasn't finished playing with his present yet.

The blond walked over to the couch again to grab more pillows which he then dumped on the floor beside Sai. He arranged them so that Sai would be comfortable as Naruto pushed him forward so that he was resting with his head on the pillows and his ass high in the air. "Do your arms feel okay?" He asked. Naruto knew what Itachi had said but if Sai were in pain or if he didn't have enough blood-flow in his arms and hands he would release his arms despite the older Uchiha's orders. "Yeah I'm okay, don't go all dickless on me now," Sai said with a smirk. "But thank you for asking." He added more softly.

When he had positioned Sai to his liking he ran his hands over the planes of Sai's pale back and down to the swell of his buttocks. Naruto admired how well the blue of the leather harness complimented Sai's own coloring and how pretty the pink marks made by the crop were against the ivory skin. The blond fell to his knees behind the raven and he grabbed the tail in one big hand, slowly pushing the ribbed butt plug in and out of Sai, making the boy moan and shiver. After a few of those agonizingly slow moves Naruto pulled the tail out completely and watched Sai's entrance flutter and twitch at the loss of the object filling it up. Leaning even closer Naruto bent down and placed a soft kiss on the puckered skin making Sai shout out in surprise and caused his legs to twitch.

Naruto placed his hands on Sai's hips to hold hip still before he began to lap and kiss the sensitive flesh. Sai was shaking all over now and his hole constricted around Naruto's probing tongue. "Please, please, please let me come!" Sai pleaded. "Take off the cock ring please Master."

Naruto were so surprised by the Master spilling from Sai's lips that he sat there stunned for a moment but then he decided that he liked it, he liked his Boy calling him Master. He went back to slowly tongue fucking the raven and he reveled in every moan and plea that the other let out. The blonds' cock was hard as a rock again and the sounds coming from Sasuke orgasm from being fucked and Itachi's answering growl as he released inside his little brother only turned him on more. "Does it feel good?" He asked huskily. "Do you like to have my tongue in your ass?"

Sai thrashed under him trying to get some friction against his aching erection. "Yes, yes…I like it so much Master…Please let me come!" He begged again as his entire body shook.

"Fuck me…Please Master!" Sai screamed.

And with that, Naruto couldn't hold it anymore. Hearing those words come from swollen red lips and the pleading tone in which they were said caused the blond to snap. He pushed Sai back to lie on the pillows he had gathered, minding the ravens tied arms so that he would be comfortable lying down. His gentle kisses and caresses were replaced with deliciously painful nips and forceful kisses as he tried to devour every piece of the gorgeous male spread out before him. Naruto turned his head as he heard soft footsteps on the wooden floor and saw that his lovers came to join him. He kissed Sasuke as the younger Uchiha sat down beside him and he watched with hooded eyes as a naked Itachi crawled on the floor until he was situated by Sai's legs.

Sasuke sank his teeth into Naruto's neck, while Itachi trailed kisses down Sai's quivering stomach, stopping to delve into the pony-boy's navel with his tongue fucking the shallow dent slowly.

Sai arched his back at the sensation and a pretty pink blush spread over his skin. Itachi spread his knees apart, exposing him further and Naruto groaned at the sight. Both Sasuke and Naruto bent down and kissed Sai as Itachi nibbled on his inner thigh. Three tongues were dancing with one and other as the awkward three-way kiss continued before Naruto broke away to suckle Sai's nipples instead, nipping and licking them until they were hard and a deep red in color. As he continued to lave attention on Sai's taut peaks Naruto reached out with one hand and twisted the small silver hoops in Sasuke's nipple causing the younger Uchiha to groan and push into his touch.

By now Sai was just a shivering, pleading mass of need and lust on the floor and Naruto needed to be inside of him, it felt as if his cock would burst is he couldn't bury it inside of his Boy right this second. The blond shifted so that he was half lying, half sitting against the mound of pillows with his legs spread. "Will you help me?" He asked Itachi as he grabbed a handful of the older Uchiha's long silky hair and gave the man a quick but heated kiss.

"Anything for you my Goldilocks." Itachi replied as he carefully lifted Sai and placed him over Naruto's erection. Naruto gasped as his cock was swallowed by Sai's tight heat and he got an answering groan from Sai who rocked in Naruto's lap, trying to get the blonds' shaft deeper inside him. "Fuck you feel so good." Naruto panted and began to thrust upwards.

"Thank you Master." Sai replied. He was moaning uncontrollably, obviously aware that he could no longer hold it back. His red erection bobbed with their every move, still trapped by the cock ring. "Will you please touch me Master? Please let me come." Sai pleaded again and screamed when Itachi leaned in and started to stroke his penis in rhythm with Naruto's thrusts, without taking the cock ring off. Sai leaned against Naruto, placed his head in the junction between the blonds' shoulder and neck as he went into sensory overload from all the pleasure his body was feeling combined with the frustration of not being able to come.

Sasuke was watching the display in front of him with wide eyes and throbbing erection until he couldn't take it anymore. He hurriedly slathered lube over his aching cock and then he pushed Sai down so that he was lying even more pressed against Naruto. The younger Uchiha watched where Naruto's cock disappeared inside of Sai for a while before settling himself between Naruto's spread legs and aligned his own shaft next to Naruto's and gently pushed it into Sai alongside with Naruto's cock.

Both Sai's and Naruto's eyes widened at the second intrusion and Sai let out a needy whimper. Thankfully he's been thoroughly stretched by the butt plug and Naruto's mouth so he wasn't hurting but having two cocks inside him still felt a bit weird, he had never felt so full before.

The way Sai was gripping Sasuke was unreal, and the feeling of his own cock sliding against Naruto's was causing the younger Uchiha to lose his mind. He bit his lip, trying his best to go slowly but really he just wanted to pound the tight ass he was buried in. Sasuke groaned, loving the feeling of the tightness gripping him like a velvet glove and the pulsing closeness of Naruto's shaft pressed against his own.

After a few minutes of letting them all adjust to the new situation Sasuke he pulled out and pushed back in. Both Sai and Naruto groaned at the movement, and Sasuke let out a patented Uchiha smirk. Building speed he pumped in and out repeatedly, shuddering with each thrust. It was amazing, pleasuring them both with every push, every pull.

Itachi wouldn't be left out and he crawled up Naruto's body until he could position himself above the blonds' face, he aligned his cock against Naruto's mouth and thrust in, making Naruto take all of him.

Naruto was in heaven, feeling the tight heat of Sai's ass and having Sasuke's cock push against his own was a feeling so intense that the blond knew he would never forget it. Then he also had Itachi's cock in his mouth and the taste and feel of his lover's flesh against his tongue had him dizzy with need. The only thing that was heard now in the large room was moans, groans and the sound of really good sex.

Naruto could feel his orgasm approaching all the way from his toes and he was the first to come. The friction between him and Sasuke as well as the heat of Sai's insides urged him to let go, and so he did, emptying himself inside of Sai, covering Sasuke and himself with ribbons of his hot come.

Itachi was next, gushing his load into Naruto's mouth, then pulling out and let it spray over Naruto's face, leaving streaks of white across his nose and hair.

The sight of Naruto covered in his older brother's load caused Sasuke to let go, he trust frantically inside Sai a few more times milking his cock of all his semen and then pulling his spent and sensitive cock out.

Naruto finally took pity on Sai and pulled the cock ring off and with that Sai erupted, he came so hard that he blacked out for a while. When he came to his arms had been released and Naruto was stroking him soothingly across his back, Sai snuggled closer to the blond and leaned into his touch.

All four of them stayed still for a while, basking in the afterglow of it all. Their breathing was heavy, and their body's glistened with sweat and seed. All of them felt on top of the world though they were tired and sated.

"So princess, how did you like your first pony ride?" Itachi asked with a tired grin as he pulled the blond into his arms.

"It was nice but I think I need more of them to really get the hang of it." Naruto answered cheekily.

Sasuke laughed and Sai groaned but a smile played on his lips.

Naruto smiled happily as he lay on the floor surrounded by his lovers. He was confident that this wouldn't be the last time Sai came to play with them. He also knew that Sensual Saturday would have turned into Satisfied Sunday by the time he would be finished with his lovers and his Boy…He had so many ideas he was dying to try out and new toys in his box of goodies that were just begging to be used

Indeed life was good…

**The End**

**AN** - There you go, I hope you enjoyed this little PWP, thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
